Edible
=Edible= Background Edible is the name of a e-fed participant in the Lords of Pain Wrestling, and Full Metal Wrestling. He also participated in the Outlaw Wrestling Coalition e-fed, before it folded. On top of writing promos for the feds he participates in, he also is a writer for the LPW and FMW. In the LPW, Edible goes by "Edible Matthewson", while going by the name "Edible Smith" in the FMW and other feds. Edible Matthewson is a former homeless man, while Edible Smith (which he also ran a variation of in the OWC) is a high-class individual. All characters named "Edible" were retired in early 2008. The user who was running these characters came back from an extended leave in 2009, with a new character named Apostasy. Apostasy, IC, was trained by both LPW's Edible Matthewson and is currently trained by FMW's Edible Smith. FMW Character Info: Edible Smith *Character Hometown: Anaheim, California *Height and Weight: 6'0, 232 *Division: Lightweight *Character (physical) Description: Average body type, wears black tights and boots to ring, tights have a lime green "electric" pattern on the sides. Outside of ring, likes to wear expensive suits and such. *Alignment: Heel *Gimmick: Rich snob *Moveset: Triple Dragon Suplex, Cereal Crunch (Tornado Flying Clotheline/Backbreaker), American Suplex (Running, twisting, half-nelson suplex), Arsenide Choke (Half-Nelson body scissors), Scissors Kick, Double Play (Top Rope Back Body Drop followed by moonsault), Triple Play (Snake Eyes, Alabama Slam, Standing Leg Drop combo), Martial arts strikes, Many varieties of a full nelson submission *Finishers: Cut-throat Cutter (Fireman's Carry into Diamond Cutter) Starstruck (Screwdriver) *Entrance Theme: "Shooting Star" by Black Stone Cherry Character Background: Edward Sybil Smith is the son of Jake Smith, who was supposed to be a third-generation superstar in a small, family-owned wrestling company on the west coast. Jake decided not to become a wrestler, and moved to the LA area to become a lighting director for a large film company. Ed, nicknamed Edible, was brought up by his dad and became a stuntman and part-time bouncer. His grandfather sold their wrestling company and gave the money to Edible with the instructions to learn various fighting disciplines including wrestling. After his grandfather died, Edible took up wrestling, a few different forms of martial arts, and even boxing. A sense of arrogance derived from wealth and ability, combined with his "at all costs" style make Edible a mighty arrogant prick. Edible has a quirky if somewhat offensive sense of humor, and a willingness to cheat or go to extreme levels to become successful. LPW Character Info: Edible Matthewson Given the name of Edible by his coke-whore mother, Edible was placed in a foster home when his mother was killed by her pimp. He was 5. Edible's new parents weren't terribly better than his biological mom, just richer. Ed was miserable with his work-aholic adoptive father always chastising him and his new mother always chatting with friends, annoying him to no end. From them, he grew a dark sense of humor. He had no friends growing up, save for his hobo friend Dan, who bought him booze. He saw a flyer to learn fighting techniques at a local gym one day, and he decided to learn to fight. He took classes in Tae-Qwan-Do (though he has yet to learn how to spell it), kick-boxing, Tae-Chi and wrestling. When his foster parents died, he took his inheritance and joined the farm league of the PWA (now the LPW). Edible is usually laid back, if a bit weird, though can turn on his aggression at the drop of a hat. He usually gets warmed up and intense before the fight, and then meditates afterwards. Edible started his career with Schizophrenia as a singles wrestler. After awhile, he formed a short-lived tag-team with Mass Chaos known as "The Abandoned". After Mass Chaos left for Pyromania, Edible helped form the new stable known as "The Misfits" with Headbanger and Trey Spruance. Edible has made it a personal goal to win the United States Title, to bring back the "Real American Dream" of someone going from nothing to prominence. Quick Facts: *Entrance Theme: "Hey man nice shot" by Filter *Primary Finisher: Dreamcutter (Fireman's Carry into a cutter) *Secondary Finishers: Top Rope Burning Hammer, Triple Play(Snake Eyes to Alabama Slam to Legdrop), Toxic Drop (Powerbomb to facebuster, Edible's original finisher) *Favorite Moves: Scissors Kick (A-Train Style), DDT, Edible-Mandible (Brock lock), Standing Spinebuster, Dragon Suplex, Powerslam, Martial arts kicks, Cereal Crunch (Tornado top-rope clothesline that crunches his opponent's neck on his knee), Poor Man's Suplex (Tazzplex) *Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 232 lbs *Catchphrases/Nicknames: "The Incredible Edible", "The REAL American Dream" 3W Character Info: Edible Smith *Character Hometown: Anaheim, California *Height and Weight: 6'0, 232 *Division: Lightweight *Character (physical) Description: Average body type, wears black tights and boots to ring, tights have a lime green "electric" pattern on the sides. Outside of ring, likes to wear expensive suits and such. *Alignment: Heel *Gimmick: Rich snob *Moveset: Triple Dragon Suplex, Cereal Crunch (Tornado Flying Clotheline/Backbreaker), American Suplex (Running, twisting, half-nelson suplex), Arsenide Choke (Half-Nelson body scissors), Scissors Kick, Double Play (Top Rope Back Body Drop followed by moonsault), Triple Play (Snake Eyes, Alabama Slam, Standing Leg Drop combo), Martial arts strikes, Many varieties of a full nelson submission *Finishers: Cut-throat Cutter (Fireman's Carry into Diamond Cutter) Starstruck (Screwdriver) *Entrance Theme: "Shooting Star" by Black Stone Cherry Character Background: Edward Sybil Smith is the son of Jake Smith, who was supposed to be a third-generation superstar in a small, family-owned wrestling company on the west coast. Jake decided not to become a wrestler, and moved to the LA area to become a lighting director for a large film company. Ed, nicknamed Edible, was brought up by his dad and became a stuntman and part-time bouncer. His grandfather sold their wrestling company and gave the money to Edible with the instructions to learn various fighting disciplines including wrestling. After his grandfather died, Edible took up wrestling, a few different forms of martial arts, and even boxing. A sense of arrogance derived from wealth and ability, combined with his "at all costs" style make Edible a mighty arrogant prick. Edible has a quirky if somewhat offensive sense of humor, and a willingness to cheat or go to extreme levels to become successful. Edible began at 3W and quickly headed a stable called "The High Society", and now looks to establish himself as a singles competitor. OWC Character Info: Edible Smith Before joining the OWC, Edible was a stuntman, small-parts actor, MMA fighter and amateur wrestler. Edible is arguably the most brash young wrestler on the OWC roster. He's arrogant, charismatic, determined, cerebral and athletic. Edible burst onto the scene, and instantly challenged veteran Nick Bryson for the Outlaw Division Title. After some time, he joined the Order of Perfection, with Spade, Psycho, and Bruce Anderson. After struggling with the Order, Bruce Anderson betrayed both Edible and Spade after winning the OWC World Title at Televised Revolution. After that, Edible won the Outlaw title from John McCoy, after essentially quitting the Order in disgust. However, Edible re-joined Bruce Anderson after losing his title on Cataclysm, appearing as his surprise partner against remaining Order members Spade and Psycho, capturing the OWC Tag Titles from the two. Before the OWC folded, Edible and Bruce dropped the tag titles, and Edible won the Television title. Thus, Edible was the first, and only, man to hold all 3 undercard championships in the OWC. Quick Facts: *Titles Held: Outlaw Division Champion (1), OWC Tag Team Champion (1), OWC Television Champion *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 245 lbs *Entrance Theme: "Set it off" by Audioslave *Moveset: Double Play (Top rope back body drop followed by a moonsault), Arsenide Choke (Body Scissors and half nelson submission), Scissors Kick, Martial Arts Kicks, Capture Bomb (Grabs opponent's leg and neck, picks them up, and slams them down), STO, Spinning Neckbreaker, Spike DDT, Spear, Release Dragon Suplex, Reel Deal (Running, Turning Half-Nelson Snap Suplex), T-Bone Suplex *Trademark Moves: Cereal Crunch (Tornado Top-Rope clothesline into a backbreaker), Triple Dragon Suplex, Triple Play (Snake Eyes into an Alabama Slam into a standing leg drop) *Finisher: Toxic Drop (Fireman's Carry into a Diamond Cutter, like Test does in ECW) *Weapon of choice: Cinderblock *Catchphrases/Nicknames: "The Cornerstone", "The Incredible Edible" =Related Links= 3W Official Site LPW E-Fed Full Metal Wrestling